pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 May 2015
03:22 HI 03:44 yo 04:18 hello 04:20 mn 04:21 can you nominate me for admin? 04:21 c: 04:23 Peach Beast 04:23 omg 03:22 HI 03:44 yo 04:18 hello 04:20 mn 04:21 can you nominate me for admin? 04:21 c: 04:23 Peach Beast 04:23 omg 04:43 Glowing Akee 04:43 what has this wiki come to 04:44 Hi X 04:45 hi 04:45 the corn alliance wiki told me to avoid you 04:50 HI GUYS 04:50 Mario:Hiiii Steve... 04:21 can you nominate me for admin? 04:21 c: 04:23 Peach Beast 04:23 omg 04:43 Glowing Akee 04:43 what has this wiki come to 04:44 Hi X 04:45 hi 04:45 the corn alliance wiki told me to avoid you 04:50 HI GUYS 04:50 Mario:Hiiii Steve... 05:20 hey guys im bak 05:21 helo any1 here 05:21 plz guys 05:21 :( 05:22 HELO 05:22 :( 05:22 SOMEONE HERE 05:22 hi can i complain about the corn alliance please 05:22 hi 05:22 my name is brotato mine wats urs 05:22 if you want to 05:22 yes feshe 05:22 k 05:22 *ahem* 05:22 first of all 05:23 the logo 05:23 it's an x 05:23 a black x 05:23 on a pink background 05:23 what 05:23 why 05:23 what does that have to do with corn 05:23 why did it need to be an x on a pink background 05:23 how does that represent corn 05:23 the corn alliance 05:23 what the alliance does 05:23 it's the standard PvZ2 unfinished plant texture 05:23 or any corn related thing 05:23 at all 05:23 second 05:23 whats the point 05:23 like 05:23 whats the appeal 05:23 in the wiki 05:23 its 05:23 X with pink background is PvZ2 unfinished plant texture 05:23 a wiki 05:24 omg shush 05:24 i am busy ranting 05:24 its 05:24 a wiki about 05:24 these 05:24 weird fan plants 05:24 that all have that logo thing as their appearance 05:24 and they're all corn related 05:24 and it's all like this weird cult 05:24 and people like yoshi and mikey 05:24 have been mk brainwashed 05:24 by banana cannon 05:24 and now 05:24 actually 05:24 it's all like they're those illuminati mind slaves 05:24 do u like my plant Fungas srry im new and my grammer is kida bad. 05:25 and when people rant they dont expect people to counter-argue 05:25 so shush 05:25 like 05:25 beyonce 05:25 Rx2 just wanted to make it as profile pic as a joke 05:25 then suddently BC started too 05:25 then the chain started; 05:25 BC pretty much forced everyone 05:25 and all the naughty people 05:25 wat 05:25 bad boys 05:25 /girls 05:25 and 05:25 yeah 05:25 wat r u saying 05:25 gu2gijrgr 05:25 third 05:25 its 05:25 right 05:25 R U SPAMING 05:25 banana cannon 05:26 no 05:26 i am venting 05:26 right banana cannon 05:26 SO IS THIS VENTING GRRGRGGRGGETGFUUUUUU 05:26 he is 05:26 hey 05:26 brotato 05:26 srry imaanoob 05:26 can i ask you to do something? 05:26 so im new :p 05:26 yesh 05:26 twerk it 05:27 no pls 05:27 mikey do u like meh plny Fungas. im new and i tink its awsum! 05:27 is k 05:27 u saw it 05:27 4/20 too much water 05:27 i luv it 05:27 where'd you get the tiles from? 05:27 srry 4 bad grammer 05:28 um... 05:28 i canut day but if u no u can say it :) 05:28 why can't you say it? 05:28 hai 05:29 Hullo 05:29 umg ur lizard 05:29 KYA! KYA! KAWAII DESU SENPAI NOTICE ME SUGOI POWERS ACTIVATE! DESUUUUUUUUUU NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 05:29 hi i made a plant Fungas 05:29 *summons kawaii anti-corn aliance outfit* 05:29 nuuu 05:29 *summons magical green kawaii girl wand shaped like a y* 05:29 omg i spell plant right1 yayayayy 05:29 *suddenly grows super cute green pigtails kawaii senpai notice me desu* 05:29 Test 05:29 desuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!! 05:30 y u do dis ahouahouahouahouahouahouahouahouahouahou 05:30 anti corn kawaii beam go!!!!!!!!!!! 05:30 *fires anti corn laser at mikey in a kawaii pose* 05:30 KYA 05:30 ahouahouahouwsaausanutzuwsaauwsaauwsaa 05:30 is meh pge of Fungas alrght. i tink da mysty king coment sumting bad... 05:30 *kawaii/evil laughing* 05:30 TEHHEHEHHEHEHEHKYAKYADESUDESU 05:30 huehuehue 05:30 i is aliv 05:31 com at meh bruh uwsaa 05:31 UWA DESU!??! 05:31 ( ͡ ͡° ͡° ʖ ͡° ͡°) 05:31 ( ͡ ͡° ͡° ʖ ͡° ͡°)( ͡ ͡° ͡° ʖ ͡° ͡°) 05:31 Grammargrammargrammar 05:31 *summons kawaii phone* 05:31 *dials desu desu phone number* 05:31 MOSHI MOSHI! 05:31 ???: ya? 05:31 I NEED HELP AGAINST BAKA CORN ALLIANCE MEMBERS DESU DESU SUGOI 05:31 stop spaming 05:31 ???:mkay 05:31 ( ͡ ͡° ͡° ʖ ͡° ͡°) 05:31 ARIGATOU!!!! 05:31 Chat keeps crashing for me damn damn 05:32 ???: ye alrite 05:32 *ends call* 05:32 ( ͡^ ͜ʖ ͡^) hue 05:32 hey sum1 hack. hoo is ??? 05:32 *miley cyrus arrives in twerk mobile* 05:32 lentipede gooooooooooo 05:32 ╚═( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)═╝ 05:32 ╚═(███)═╝ 05:32 ╚═(███)═╝ 05:32 .╚═(███)═╝ 05:32 ..╚═(███)═╝ 05:32 …╚═(███)═╝ 05:32 …╚═(███)═╝ 05:32 ..╚═(███)═╝ 05:32 .╚═(███)═╝ 05:32 ╚═(███)═╝ 05:32 .╚═(███)═╝ 05:32 ..╚═(███)═╝ 05:32 …╚═(███)═╝ 05:32 …╚═(███)═╝ 05:32 …..╚(███)╝ 05:32 ……╚(██)╝ 05:32 ………(█) 05:32 ……….* 05:32 we;re all guna die frum hax and spamerz 05:32 *miley cyrus is wearing green version of outfit in wrecking ball video with a white y on the shirt, with a green cape* 05:32 miley cyrus: twerk ball go! 05:33 The lenny centipede coming soon to a theater near u 05:33 *miley cyrus crawls inside her own butt and rolls into a super speed ball at mikey* 05:33 ╚═( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)═╝ 05:33 ╚═(███)═╝ 05:33 ╚═(███)═╝ 05:33 .╚═(███)═╝ 05:33 ..╚═(███)═╝ 05:33 …╚═(███)═╝ 05:33 …╚═(███)═╝ 05:33 ..╚═(███)═╝ 05:33 .╚═(███)═╝ 05:33 ╚═(███)═╝ 05:33 .╚═(███)═╝ 05:33 ..╚═(███)═╝ 05:33 …╚═(███)═╝ 05:33 …╚═(███)═╝ 05:33 …..╚(███)╝ 05:33 ……╚(██)╝ 05:33 ………(█) 05:33 ……….* 05:33 lentipede used harden ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) 05:33 hallo 05:33 Hullo sweetie 05:34 Hi 05:34 I SUMMON DONGER CENTIPEDE 05:34 Toes i once wanted to ask you something but then i forgot 05:34 lul 05:34 ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ 05:34 ╚═(███)═╝ 05:34 ╚═(███)═╝ 05:34 .╚═(███)═╝ 05:34 ..╚═(███)═╝ 05:34 …╚═(███)═╝ 05:34 …╚═(███)═╝ 05:34 ..╚═(███)═╝ 05:34 .╚═(███)═╝ 05:34 ╚═(███)═╝ 05:34 .╚═(███)═╝ 05:34 ..╚═(███)═╝ 05:34 …╚═(███)═╝ 05:34 …╚═(███)═╝ 05:34 …..╚(███)╝ 05:34 ……╚(██)╝ 05:34 ………(█) 05:34 ……….* 05:34 ╚═( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)═╝ 05:34 ╚═(███)═╝ 05:34 ╚═(███)═╝ 05:34 .╚═(███)═╝ 05:34 ..╚═(███)═╝ 05:34 …╚═(███)═╝ 05:34 …╚═(███)═╝ 05:34 ..╚═(███)═╝ 05:34 .╚═(███)═╝ 05:34 ╚═(███)═╝ 05:34 .╚═(███)═╝ 05:34 ..╚═(███)═╝ 05:34 …╚═(███)═╝ 05:34 …╚═(███)═╝ 05:34 …..╚(███)╝ 05:34 ……╚(██)╝ 05:34 ………(█) 05:34 ……….* 05:34 stup it 05:34 spammerxz 05:34 lul 05:35 no nuit lol dats bad 05:35 dongtipede vs lentipede 05:35 ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ 05:35 ……(█) 05:35 ***** 05:35 (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง 05:35 MINI DONGER PEDE 05:35 ugh 05:35 stup 05:35 spammer 05:36 (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)-o 05:36 Fungas i forgot what his tiles are. (plz dont ask me wat here frum) 05:36 05:37 omg i speld it rite :D 05:37 ༼งຈل͜ຈ༽-o (rainbow) (rainbow) (rainbow) 05:37 omg im soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo happyy 05:37 (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)-o ヽ༼xل͜x༽ﾉ 05:37 05:37 05:37 (rainbow) (rainbow) (rainbow) 05:37 lenny killed donger 05:38 ヽ༼xل͜x༽ﾉ 05:38 wat wtf y it make me do dart 05:38 ur haking 05:38 ヽ༼xل͜x༽ﾉ 05:38 im repoting u 05:38 lol 05:38 omg shush 05:38 hakerz 05:38 ヽ༼xل͜x༽ﾉ 05:38 ...༼xل͜x༽ 05:38 us meme trainers are training 05:38 gawd 05:38 ...༼xل͜x༽ 05:38 u r guna get ban haker 05:38 are you srs? 05:38 do you even know how to report? 05:38 i want to kick him because hes annoying me but thats not even a reason 05:39 wat am i doing 05:39 being 05:39 a potato 05:39 and not twerking 05:39 wait r u chatmod 05:39 gawd 05:39 im a chatmod 05:39 feshe is an admin 05:39 how is hee haxing 05:39 he's not 05:39 hallo 05:39 he say he want to kik me 05:39 KIKIKIKIKKIKIKIK! 05:39 we haxxorx the wikki to dai ev11y onn!1 05:39 4 be annoy 05:39 lol 05:40 have a forced meme ( ͡͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ °)﻿ 05:40 ninja is haxer 2! omg i am guna report al of u 05:40 dude i'm admin 05:40 admin have SUPER POWERS 05:40 YAA 05:40 super adams 05:40 no haxing >: ( 05:40 ( ‾ʖ̫‾) 05:40 pokayman 05:40 r u lie? 05:40 05:40 ( ‾ʖ̫‾) <(come at me bruh) 05:40 wat 05:41 why is pink with a black cross so popular? 05:41 05:41 is a meme 05:41 im confosed r u adim r nut 05:41 the brain next to their name on the side means thay're a chatmod and above 05:41 To be honest, unlike other meme's I don't really like it. 05:41 But that's just me/ 05:42 oh but every1 else but mkey is nut chatmud. that mean every1 but mike use hax 05:42 no 05:42 brb 05:42 adminds dont hax 05:42 whats ubove? 05:42 sry im new 05:43 huw do u no wen sum1 is adinm 05:43 feshe i know its u 05:43 :L 05:43 is he haxer? 05:43 i new it 05:43 i know dis is your alt :l 05:43 whos fesh? 05:44 huh 05:44 um 05:44 obvsly not 05:44 the unly pepole here is wika-crtic mkey ugl fish penut orbcal ninja kirbyybot and me 05:44 see? 05:44 i cant type "obvsly not" and what he just said 05:44 simultaneously 05:45 or that quickly 05:45 whatever 05:45 k 05:45 nub 05:45 im confsed how do u no wen sum1 is admin 05:45 omg 05:45 srry im relly new 05:45 the brain next to their name 05:45 let's all make alts with names like brotato mine 05:45 lol 05:45 "brotato mine" 05:45 u said dat is chatmud 05:45 the heck 05:45 chatmod and above @brotato 05:46 oh ops srry 05:46 bro i h8 brotato mines but i like potato mines 05:46 i'll make momato mine 05:46 ill make sismatio mine 05:46 OMG 05:46 u guys r mean im guna report u 05:46 MOMato mine 05:46 the heck 05:46 "MOM"ato mine 05:46 there's only one way to fight brotatos 05:46 and it's with more brotatos 05:46 making emotato 05:46 stop make bad name 4 me > :( 05:46 siblingtatos 05:47 stup bullying me 05:47 or i repotr u 05:47 do you even know how to report? 05:48 um no 05:48 :U 05:48 but u shudnt do dat 05:48 it apear in chtlog later 05:48 stup bullying me 05:48 >: ( 05:48 05:49 K? 05:50 plz dont call me dat name 05:50 if you don't know how to report, then dont bother 05:51 but h knw ho to repor 05:51 yay mure pepole 05:51 huehuehue 05:51 :o 05:52 le gasp 05:52 wat r u doing 05:53 he haz y 05:53 halllooooo 05:53 yay yoshis. they r my fav video gme caracter! 05:53 hallo 05:53 ( ͡͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ °)﻿ 05:54 k 05:54 k 05:55 hue 05:55 umg too many anti corn 05:55 halp pl0x 05:56 Hello! :) I am new user at the wikia.com 05:56 Nice to meet you! 05:56 Welcome to the wiks.gov 05:56 yay 05:56 LOL! You having the same icon as me! 05:56 You is die now 05:56 So how did you choose this icon? 05:57 Lord gaben melvin givens it to me 05:57 u guna get ban 4 inaprpite name 05:57 twerk is now inaprpite, watch out fesheeee 05:57 D: 05:57 yeh 05:57 prepre to get ban 05:57 Huh? 05:57 4 hving inaprpite name 05:57 How is ice cream inaproppiating for game? :/ 05:58 becuz its cold and mean 05:58 Ice cream not mean :( 05:58 mean cream 05:58 ( ͡͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ °)﻿ 05:58 In my language, Twerk mean ice cream 05:58 Does it mean something very bad here? 05:58 err i thut u say sumthing else 05:58 What is language you spek twerktato? 05:58 stup it!!! 05:58 05:58 >: ( 05:58 Chapolese 05:59 i love twerk 05:59 its so delicious 05:59 mmmmmmmmm 05:59 mmm~ 05:59 It is alternate version of Filipino, and some little amount of Chinese use too :) 05:59 let me guess 05:59 2 bots 05:59 Greeting? :/ 05:59 how fatcual 06:00 Oh hello! 06:00 of u to tell this wiks.gov chat room 06:00 lol 06:00 chat room = potato land 06:00 hy stup mke fun uv my name 06:01 we is not making fun of your mane, my dear wiks.gov chat room user 06:01 Yes. 06:01 We no make fun of name.. 06:01 >: ( im rutinmg u 06:01 We KILL U! 06:01 *pulls off mask* 06:01 stup it 06:01 We no make fun of name or else senpai will destruy is 06:01 *is actually corn alliance* 06:01 I AM CORN ALLIANCE SENPAI 06:01 HERE TO DESTROY YOU!!!!!!!! 06:01 wtf is curn alince 06:01 SENPAI NOTICE ME 06:01 hi 06:12 *plants a lava guava* 06:12 *kicks it against you* 06:12 lava kills you faster 06:12 you will not feel any pain c: 06:12 *lava guava erupts* 06:12 inhale my potato enragement plant 06:12 NOOOOOOOO 06:12 *eats all potato plants and eats lava guava* 06:12 *lava burns you from inside* 06:12 guys what happened? I was in pvz RP chat until I got PM saying "HELP TROLL ON PVZCC CHAT!" Some other people got it but they said it was just a troll but I just came here to check 06:13 Is yoshi trolling? 06:14 nope 06:14 there was 2 guys 06:14 Are they still here! 06:14 TheRealPyro and Twerkato Mine 06:14 They left 06:14 um Twerktato Mine is still here 06:14 should we report him? 06:15 WTF This guy has no edits on this wiki? 06:16 trp is my alt btw :L 06:19 then we should report Mikey? 06:19 g2g 06:19 no 06:19 :U 06:19 i need to finish the shadow temple in LoZ:OoT 06:20 bye 06:20 or brb 06:22 Orbacal 06:23 or rx2 06:24 wat 06:39 does anyone here play miscrits? 06:39 i started playing again right now 06:39 and i have all these miscrits 06:39 and i have no idea which to put into my team 06:39 wot 06:39 oh wait im still twerktato? 06:39 hold on 06:40 k 06:39 i started playing again right now 06:39 and i have all these miscrits 06:39 and i have no idea which to put into my team 06:39 wot 06:39 oh wait im still twerktato? 06:39 hold on 06:40 k 06:48 this is a very dead chat 06:57 nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn] 07:03 zey call it miltons melting 06:39 i started playing again right now 06:39 and i have all these miscrits 06:39 and i have no idea which to put into my team 06:39 wot 06:39 oh wait im still twerktato? 06:39 hold on 06:40 k 06:48 this is a very dead chat 06:57 nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn] 07:03 zey call it miltons melting 07:22 Everyone is away 07:22 ;( 07:25 no 07:29 hiro 07:29 Naren made a random page, just saying. 07:29 Gran Piano Player 07:29 Delete 07:30 But I don't know, maybe he made a mistake. 06:57 nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn] 07:03 zey call it miltons melting 07:22 Everyone is away 07:22 ;( 07:25 no 07:29 hiro 07:29 Naren made a random page, just saying. 07:29 Gran Piano Player 07:29 Delete 07:30 But I don't know, maybe he made a mistake. 08:00 ev 08:00 ery 08:00 bod 08:00 y's 08:00 god 08:00 at 08:00 coo 08:00 king 08:00 some 08:00 thing 08:00 well 08:00 i'm 08:00 god 08:00 at 08:00 cook 08:00 ing 08:00 crumb 08:00 les 08:00 some 08:00 thing 08:00 well 08:00 i'm 08:00 god 08:00 at 08:00 cook 08:00 ing 08:00 crumb 08:00 les 08:40 HELLO 08:40 08:41 Well I'm gon aleave 08:41 no 08:41 twerk it 08:41 so there's noone here? 08:43 well if that's the case then BYE 08:40 Hey guys! 08:40 is any1 here? 08:40 HELLO 08:40 08:41 Well I'm gon aleave 08:41 no 08:41 twerk it 08:41 so there's noone here? 08:43 well if that's the case then BYE 08:49 holy 08:49 yey finally connected through normal chat 08:53 yaya 08:53 bored 08:40 HELLO 08:40 08:41 Well I'm gon aleave 08:41 no 08:41 twerk it 08:41 so there's noone here? 08:43 well if that's the case then BYE 08:49 holy 08:49 yey finally connected through normal chat 08:53 yaya 08:53 bored 08:40 HELLO 08:40 08:41 Well I'm gon aleave 08:41 no 08:41 twerk it 08:41 so there's noone here? 08:43 well if that's the case then BYE 08:49 holy 08:49 yey finally connected through normal chat 08:53 yaya 08:53 bored 08:40 HELLO 08:40 08:41 Well I'm gon aleave 08:41 no 08:41 twerk it 08:41 so there's noone here? 08:43 well if that's the case then BYE 08:49 holy 08:49 yey finally connected through normal chat 08:53 yaya 08:53 bored 09:54 ninininin 10:09 DUH 10:10 DUUUUUUUUUUUUH 10:10 DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH 10:10 DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH 10:10 DUH DUH 10:10 \DUH DUHD DUHD DUHD DUH DUH DUH 10:11 Hello? 10:11 helo? 10:11 Anyone here? 10:11 IZ ANY1 HEERE 10:11 Well there's noone so I guess I'm leaving 2015 05 23